MISTER NEWMAN
by BlackStreak1
Summary: This is a continuation of Ben Boykewich.


**WEEDING THE SOUL**

_(This is an excerpt from my new story Mr. Newman being published in April)_

__Come on Ben, I need you to help me water these plants and take out the weeds." Elizabeth said as she opened up the green house on the roof of their apartment complex. She was now seven months pregnant and it was hard for her to move around as easily as she used too. Even though she was close to term Dr. Anders informed her that she was still in good health to continue working as the restuarant chef, and other medial chores as long as she did not over tax herself. This pleased her since she loved her work cooking for the Lin's, as well as doing her part to help Ben around the apartment to repay for all of his kindness to her.

"Elizabeth, its six o'clock in the morning can you calm down. The plants can do a few days without you babying them so much," Ben said as he walked in beside her wearing his sweats. Ben was not angry with her because he was already up, and working in the garden actually relaxed him, it also allowed him to keep an eye on Elizabeth to ensure she was not over working herself. Ben grabbed a small hand shovel that was lying beside some of the plants in the green house and began to dig out the weeds that had grown around the produce Liz was growing.

"Man, I hate weeding." Ben said aloud as he did his work. "Why do these useless plants keep growing around our vegetables? he asked. In the past three months since Liz had started to teach Ben about gardening when she was allowed to use the roof to start her greenhouse by the super. He was a bit hesitant at first because he didn't know how, and he didn't really see the point since they could get their produce from the store, or borrow it from the restuarant like they usually did. The Lin's didn't mind if their employees used the food, as long as they wrote out the list of supplies they took,and reimbursed them for some of what the food was worth. They were great bosses, and being imigrants truly understood how difficult some times were.

Liz unlike Ben was not as closed minded about some things having grown up on a farm in Tennessee. Her grandmother told her how their family learned to live off the land from the sweat of their brow like the good book said, and those values always came in handy. Fiona taught Liz that in difficult times like the depression or tough times like when their family had little to no money the food they grew on the farm and learned to preserve kept their family fed many months. Its the values she had been taught for generations of a proud working class family.

Liz saw that Ben had values as well, but unlike her his values were more closely related to people and showing respect not to basics. When Ben told her of his life she was quite impressed that he was so humble despite the fact he grew up with a siverspoon in his mouth. He was a hard worker, she learned that from working with him at the restuarant, but Ben seemed to have lost the ability to value his hard work. She guessed it was because of how his life in California ended, and why he left. But she was hoping that she could help him deal with those issues and hopefully, become the man that she saw inside.

"Ben weeds are going to grow regardless of anything you do, they are apart of nature. As for them growing near the plants its because they get water and sunlight which is what all plants need to grow. Just like people they do what it takes to survive. Since the produce gets watered and cared for by us, its only natural that they grow near a good source of nutrition." Liz said as she began to pluck the weed roots from around the carrots, and ensure she got them all. "Yeah and just like people they don't care about the plant they kill in the process for their survival." Ben said with a harsh undertone.

"Ben, weeds don't mean to be careless like that, and neither do most people. When a plant like those carrots gets cared for they want the same thing and they grow around them hoping to become strong like the carrots. They drink the water but not too much most times, they tryt to only take what they need to survive. Besides, not all weeds are bad, like the sunflower its a weed, but it gives off a pleasant scent, and looks beautiful. But, weeds have a tendency to grow faster than the plants they use for support. In time other weeds grow around it, and they take more water and sunlight to help the rest. This is what causes the original plant like the carrot to wither and die. The weeds don't mean to be cause harm its just their nature." Liz said as she helped Ben with the carrots.

"Yeah, but thats the excuse of weeds Liz." Ben said coldly as he started to remember his life in Valley Glenn. "People are different, they have the ability to change their nature." Ben said remembering his friends and family. "Weeds do it for survival, people do it because they can. Weeds, don't have a choice in hurting the plants they grow near, people do it by choice." Ben said remembering Ricky Underwood. "Weeds, don't have anyone to care about them or love them, people don't always have that excuse." "Some people just want it all. They want the sunlight, they want the water, and they want to be in the spotlight, and they don't give a damn about the person who it was meant for." "Carrots give food, energy, and they probably don't mind helping the weeds, because they know they need it." Ben continued thinking of Ricky, Amy, John, and Adrian.

"But after allowing itself to be used by so many weeds, they just gather and overshadow it, and they don't care because they have found other weeds, and the carrot is useless to them." Ben replied remembering his relationships with Amy, Adrian, and Dylan. Because the farmer has started to care for them, and because it enjoys the beauty and scent of these weeds." Ben said thinking of his father Leo. "The farmer sees these weeds feels sorry for them and starts to care for them, and little by little forgets what the original planthe was caring for was. When that happens the carrot whithers and dies." Ben said thinking of what he had to endure as a teenager.

"Ben, its not always that simple." Liz said as she placed a consoling hand on his shoulder, and looked at him in the eyes. "Sometimes another farmer can come along, and take the original plant from the ground, and care for it." Liz said as she tried to ensure Ben not everything in life was so, morbid. For a moment like at the New Years Eve party a flash of emotion appeared inside of Ben. A feeling of hope, and love that he used to wish for. Liz saw that look in Ben's eyes. It was the one that caught her attention that night at the party, which made her leave the bathroom door open and hoped Ben would take the hint. But, just like New Years that light was extinguished and Bens cold hard expression returned to him.

"Yeah, Liz a new farmer could come along and save the carrot, but it would never be the same because a new field is not his home. You should also remember people aren't plants. They have a choice in how they survive. They don't need to take from one another when they have their own farm. Plants don't mean to be selfish, people do. But, unlike the carrot people have the ability to survive without anyone caring for them, because it is a waiste of time. People unlike the carrot can learn, and grow on their own because whether it is survival of plants or people, it is always survival of the fittest." Ben said coldly as he put down the shovel and made his way to the door of the greenhouse. "The strongest survivor is one that can survive alone." he said. Liz watched as Ben left, and let out a deep sigh. "Ben, you're right but people and carrots can also become bitter and rotten like that. Because it is love that helps everything grow plants, and people." Liz said to herself as she continued her gardening.


End file.
